Let's Pretend We're Not in Love
by Ectofeature
Summary: Kazama es un aprendiz de Ángel guardian, al que envian a la Tierra para acabar con un Demonio que anda causando caos. El problema empieza cuando se ve atrapado, sin posibilidades de volver a su casa, y el Demonio al que tiene que exterminar le deja quedarse en su casa durante un año. ¿Cómo volverá a su hogar Kazama? / Multichapter / Shinkaza / Angel!Kazama y Demon!ShinChan
1. Critically Disdained

**_Notas de Autora: Para disfrutar más del fanfic, se recomienda oir la canción que titula al capítulo, ya que fue la inspiración de la Autora. _**

**_Un saludo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take a number, take a seat, we've been here quite some time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it doesn't seem we're leaving anytime soon<strong>_  
><em><strong>The BATHROOM'S down the hall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a shot at us and see how far you get<strong>_  
><em><strong>We eat chumps like you for breakfast when we get about noon<strong>_

_**We're not here to change the world**_  
><em><strong>We're here to laugh at others<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe get a nap along the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>So dress it up the way you wish and step aside<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then meet us at the bar and we'll let you buy<strong>_

-Critically Disdained- _Bowling For Soup._

* * *

><p><em>"Probablemente sabes lo que es un ángel, ¿verdad? Esos seres alados, con halos y vestidos de blanco. Servidores de Dios, y mensajeros del Señor. Por suerte, la percepción que los humanos habéis tenido de los ángeles no es tan disparatada.<em>  
><em>Es cierto, que son seres puros con forma humana y alados. Pero los ángeles son una raza más. No sirven a nadie, ni son mensajero de nada. Esta raza se encarga de mantener el equilibrio en el planeta Tierra con sus poderes, por eso su apariencia humana.<br>__Sin embargo, hay otra raza que por el contrario desea el mal y el caos en el planeta. También con aspecto humano, y poderes, sólo que llenos de ira y maldad.  
><em>_Los comúnmente, llamados Demonios."_

Toru Kazama, un ángel aprendiz de dieciséis años, bajó su libro de estudios un poco cansado.  
>Suspiró, molesto, jugueteando con las cuerdas doradas de su toga. No es que le costase estudiarse eso. Al contrario, ya con cinco años era conocedor de esta información. Es que simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con las enseñanzas de ese libro. Ni de ese, ni de ninguno. Todos tenían la misma mierda. Ponían a su raza como unos seres casi perfectos, que no conocían sentimiento negativo, cuando sin ir mas lejos, sus compañeros de trabajo eran unos cabrones. No con los demás, por supuesto, sólo con él.<br>Y todo porque aún no había desarrollado sus estúpidos poderes.  
>El chico se pasó un par de dedos blancos como la nieve por sus alas, peinando un poco las plumas.<br>- Supongo que ahí abajo también será así... -Susurró, refiriéndose por supuesto a los horribles Demonios. -Tengo suerte de haber nacido aquí... Así que tengo que esforzarme para ser un buen ángel guardián.

Un grupo de chicos de la edad del pequeño ángel, sonreían de forma malevola mientras lo miraban seguir leyendo.  
>Planeaban la "inocente" jugarreta que iban a gastarle hoy. Aunque probablemente, serían incapaces de superar la de ayer.<br>Oh si... Ayer Kazama despertó misteriosamente con sus alas pegajosas y de color rojo. Totalmente cubiertas de sangre falsa. Es más, si te fijabas aún podías ver algunas manchas en las plumas del idiota.  
>El líder del grupo despegó los labios para dar una idea, cuando uno de sus superiores se le acercó.<br>- Kawamura. Necesitamos que lleves a alguien de tu grupo a la Tierra para deshacerse de un Demonio Buri. -El ángel rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado. Los Demonios Buri no eran peligrosos ni mucho menos, pero si que eran difíciles de expulsar de la Tierra, y bastante molestos. Ni él, ni ninguno de sus compañeros iba a querer encargarse de eso. -Será una experiencia, que bien realizada, contará con buena nota para el expediente, y llevará una semana aproximadamente.  
>- ¿¡UNA SEMANA!? -El chico llamó la atención de algunas personas. -Eso es un año humano.<br>- Entonces, envía a alguien con resistencia. Los guardianes tienen mucho trabajo.  
>El ángel superior hizo su salida, dejando a Kawamura con mala cara. ¿De dónde iba a sacar un ángel aprendiz tan idiota que accediese sin quejas al trabajo? Si no lo hacía iba a tener que hacerlo él...<br>- Eh, Cheetah. -Uno de sus amigos le tiró de la toga de leopardo.  
>- Ahora no. Estoy pensando.<br>- Pero Cheetah...  
>- Ugh. ¿Qué?<br>Cuando se giró, su compañero sonreía ampliamente, mientras señalaba a Kazama, que seguía inmerso en su lectura. Ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.  
>- Oh... -Kawamura sonrió de tal forma que llegó a asustar a algunos de los que lo rodeaban. -Perfecto.<p>

- Eh, tú.  
>Toru hizo un gran esfuerzo por no contestar de forma borde. Se quedó en silencio, y bajó su libro para mirar al rubio bronceado que le arriba.<br>- Tienes trabajo.  
>- No me toca limpiar el salón, Cheetah. -Se quejó el chico levantándose, algo ofendido. Pero Kawamura le lanzó una carpeta a la cara.<br>- No es eso, idiota. Es un trabajo de verdad. Ya sabes la Tierra y eso. Beh.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿E-en serio? -Kazama se frotó la nariz, abriendo el archivo de su trabajo. -Pero yo aun no tengo poderes... Ya lo sabes. -Frunció el ceño, esperando que no fuese una broma. El rubio sonrió.<br>- Para inútiles como tu tenemos estos inventos. -El ángel alto elevó la mano, teletransportando algunos objetos a esta. Para ser más exactos, un anillo, una pistola extraña, y una radio blanca. -Eh... Como no sabes transformarte en humano aquí tienes el anillo de camuflaje. - Le puse el aro en el bolsillo. -Esta pistola dispara bolas de luz. Es indefensa para los humanos, pero muy efectiva con demonios. Si sospechas de alguien solo disparale con esto. Pero ten cuidado con las de oscuridad.  
>- Ya se eso. -Soltó, orgulloso el más bajito, recibiendo el arma.<br>- Y con esta radio te comunicaras con aquí arriba. -Kawamura soltó una sonrisa malevola. -¿Lo has entendido?  
>- Por supuesto. Tsk.<br>- Vale. Pues... Mira. Aquí se han equivocado. -El rubio señaló la dirección donde supuestamente vivía el Demonio. -Pues... Esta es tu residencia. La del Demonio es esta otra, ¿Vale?  
>- Eh... Vale... -Kazama lo señaló con un boli. -Entonces... ¿Cuando salgo? Tengo que hacer la maleta y hablar con mi ma-<br>- Ahora.  
>Y dicho esto, se abrió un agujero en el suelo, bajo los pies del más bajito. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a abrir sus alas.<br>- Espera, Chett- ¡Aaaaahhhh!  
>- Buen viaje~ -Se despidió el más alto, asomado al agujero con una gran sonrisa. -Hehe... Pringao...<p>

* * *

><p>Kazama despertó en un sitio oscuro, angosto, y que olía fatal. Para ser exactos en un estrecho callejón de Kasukabe. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, y sacudió su no-tan-blanca toga. Agradeció a los cielos que fuese de madrugada en la Tierra, porque así nadie lo había visto con esas enormes alas que no pasan desapercibidas.<br>Sacó del bolsillo la carpeta, con el archivo de su misión, mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles en dirección a su nuevo hogar. Estaba claro que Cheetah le había dado el trabajo por una razón y acababa de darse cuenta del por qué. El tiempo estimado para realizarla era de un año humano.  
>- Maldito capullo... -Murmuró.<br>Pero aun así... Estaba contento. Claro, era una misión larga, pero era la primera que hacía. Y además tenía mucho tiempo para capturar a ese Demonio, por lo que podía incluso disfrutar de alguna que otra cosa humana, lo cual siempre se había morido por probar.  
>Como por ejemplo, comer comida de la tierra. O disfrutar de un paseo rodeado de árboles (Los cuales escaseaban en su casa).<p>

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado a la gran y oscura casa que le habían dejado para un año entero.  
>Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura Kazama empezó a pensar. ¿Y si se sentía solo...? ¿Y si le pasaba algo...?<br>- Para eso esta la radio... -Se convenció a si mismo. Pero no logró calmarse del todo. -Ugh... Maldita cerradura. ¿Por qué no funciona?  
>- Bonito disfraz, señor.<br>Kazama pegó un grito agudo, pegándose a la puerta cuando una niña se le acercó por detrás. La pequeña de unos diez años tenía el pelo rizado, de color naranja, e iba vestida de calabaza de pies a cabeza.  
>- E-eh... La niña lo imitó, y se apoyó en la puerta a su lado, cubriendo la cerradura con su pequeña mano.<br>- Es el disfraz de ángel mas bonito que he visto en toda la noche.  
>- M-muchas gracias... -Susurró Toru, un poco confundido.<br>Tan rápido como apareció, la pelirroja se giró volviendo a la oscura y solitaria calle.  
>- Feliz Halloween. -Sonrió ella, mostrando unos afilados dientes, que Kazama no llegó a ver.<br>- Igualmente...

Después del encuentro raro con esa niña aparecida de las sombras, la llave de Kazama por fin entró perfectamente en la cerradura.  
>El ángel bajito cruzó la puerta antes de que nadie más lo viese, y buscó un interruptor con las manos, pero no encontraba nada. Hasta que en uno de sus tanteos a ciegas, agarró algo extraño con ambas manos.<br>Como un torso humano.  
>Pero... Eso era imposible.<br>- Woo, woo. Parece que tengo visita.  
>Una sonrisa blanca y afilada se hizo presente en la oscuridad. Kazama abrió mucho los ojos, mientras buscaba rápidamente su pistola de luz en los bolsillos de la toga, pero el extraño le agarró de las muñecas antes de poder alcanzar nada.<br>-¿Qué haces en mi casa? -Preguntó alterado el ángel, intentando deshacerse del agarre con poco éxito.  
>- ¿Iiih? Se oyó un 'Click', y la luz se inundó la habitación.<br>Un chico alto y moreno, con gruesas cejas, lo miraba con unos confusos ojos rojos, y una sonrisa boba repleta de dientes afilados. Además, un par de cuernecitos salían de su cabeza.  
>- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no? Que para eso es mi casa.<br>El más bajito se encontraba sin palabras. Cheetah se había pasado tres pueblos esta vez. ¡Lo había enviado directamente a la boca del lobo!  
>- Oye, niño pájaro. ¿Te pasa algo? Kazama frunció el ceño, ofendido.<br>- ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO PÁJARO, SOY UN ÁNGEL, ¿TE ENTERAS?! -Le gritó, y acto seguido procedió a buscar su arma. Pero no estaba ahí.  
>- Woo, woo. ¿Buscabas esto? -El moreno sonrió, levantando en alto su pistola de luz.<br>- ¿Cuando has cogido eso? ¡Devuelvelo!  
>- Pero si te lo devuelvo me dispararas. -Soltó haciendo un pucherito. -Y no puedo dejar que hagas eso.<br>Kazama intentó volar para conseguir su arma de nuevo, pero el Demonio apretó el puño, y el artilugio se partió en mil pedacitos.  
>El chico sonrió de forna extraña, con una especie de "ejeee" cuando el ángel se cubrió las espaldas con la pared.<br>Definitivamente estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>Kazama miraba al Demonio moreno, sentado en una mesa con sus objetos, mientras estaba atado de manos, piernas y alas con unas cuerdas negras que probablemente no eran pertenecientes a la Tierra.<br>- Woo, woo. Esto es muy interesante. -Comentó el chico abriendo su archivo e ignorando las quejas del ángel. -¿Demonio del culo? Ejeee. Me gusta. -Asintió orgulloso.  
>- Suéltame de una vez, idiota. -Se quejó Kazama, intentando reducir la fuerza de las cuerdas, pero sólo conseguía apretarlas. -¡Ugh!<br>- Si te resistes, las cuerdas del inframundo sólo van a hacerse más pequeñas. Yo que tu no me moveria mucho. -Le aconsejó. El más bajito respondió con un gruñido. -Esto es interesante. Dice que no tienes poderes. Claaaro, eso explica mucho.  
>- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué explica?<br>- Pues que no has escapado ya. -Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mientras el chico seguía leyendo. -Iiih... Parece que alguien te ha gastado una bromita pesada.  
>- Eso no te importa.<br>- La verdad es que si que me importa. -El Demonio frunció los labios. -Ahora ya se porque has venido a mi casa. Sólo me queda averiguar el que voy a hacer contigo. -Sonrió, enseñando sus afiliados dientes. Kazama se quedó callado unos momentos, hasta que levantó la vista directamente hacia los ojos rojos del moreno.  
>- Si vas a matarme hazlo ya.<br>- ¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de matarte? -Rió, divertido haciendo sentir al ángel algo ridículo. -¿No crees que tu mamá te echaría de menos, Tooooru~?  
>- ¿EH?<br>- Lo dice aquí. -Señaló, aún con una risita. -Tooru Kazama. Entre paréntesis niñito de mamá.  
>- ¡DEJA DE LEER ESO! -Kazama intentó soltar de nuevo el agarre, pero este se apretó todavía más. -Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.<br>- Vale, vale, estate quieto. Voy a soltarte o vas a partirte un ala o algo así. -El demonio se levantó, y agachó a su altura para deshacer los nudos. -De todas formas no puedes hacer mucho. -Se burló. En cuanto el ángel estuvo libre, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su radio de la mesa, y darle al botón de llamada, ante la divertida mirada del chico alto. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que era de juguete.  
>- ¿EHH?<br>- Eje... Ejejeje... -Soltó el demonio.  
>- ¿Y A TI QUÉ TE HACE TANTA GRACIA?<br>- Pues que vas a quedarte aqui todo un año para nada. -Sonrió el moreno, con maldad. -Una laaastima~  
>- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Vendrán a por mi.<br>- Woo, wooo... Si tu lo dices.  
>- ¡Es verdad!<br>- Ya, ya... -El chico agarró el anillo. -¿Sabes? Yo también tengo uno como este. Es como si estuviésemos casados~  
>Kazama hizo una mueca de asco.<br>- Vale. Si no te importa yo me voy a mi casa.  
>- No pensarás ir a la dirección que pone ahí, ¿verdad? -El chico bajito se quedó parado con curiosidad. -Porque ahí vive Masao. Y tiene la costumbre de alimentarse de ángeles y humanos.<br>Un escalofrio le recorrió toda la espalda, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos.  
>- ¡Eso es horrible!<br>- Ya bueno. No todos nos alimentamos por fotosíntesis como vosotros.  
>- Nosotros no nos alimentamos por fotosíntesis. -Soltó, ofendido. Luego, levantó un dedo con elegancia. -Solemos comer Faisan asado, Pato a la naraja... Depende de la temporada degustamos una especie de ave u otra. Nuestros chefs son los mejores que ha conocido el universo, y los platos estan especialmente-<br>- ¡Waaaaahahaha! -Reía el demonio, imitando a un héroe que estaba viendo por la televisión.  
>- ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?<br>- ¿Eh?  
>- ¡Ugh! Olvidalo... -Suspiró Kazama. Agarró su informe, y su anillo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.<br>- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? -El moreno se puso delante de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. -No tienes a dónde ir.  
>- Claro que sí. A un sitio llamado lejos de ti. -Kazama intentó apartarlo sin éxito. -¡QUE TE QUITES!<br>- ¿Y si te quedas aquí?  
>- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti, eh?<br>- Ihh... Pues tu me dirás. Porque si sales por esa puerta, van a ir a por ti. -El demonio se apartó, levantando una ceja. -Elige entre una muerte segura o fiarte de alguien que acaba de desatarte, cuando podía haberte comido.  
>El ángel frunció el ceño, y despegó los labios en numerosas ocasiones para decir algo, pero no le vino nada a la mente.<br>- ... Está bien.  
>- ¿Ih? ¿En serio? -El moreno parecía contento. -¡Viva!<br>- ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? -Preguntó Kazama, algo irritado.  
>- No lo se. -Se encogió de hombros. -Sólo me hace ilusión. Por cierto, soy Shinnosuke Nohara y tengo diecisiete años. -El más bajito no se molestó en estrecharle la mano, y se sentó en el sofá de su saloncito. Shinnosuke sonrió divertido. -Te traeré algo de ropa.<p>

Kazama encendió la tele con curiosidad. Lo cierto es que nunca había probado uno de estos aparatos, y le hacía bastante ilusión.  
>Lo primero que salió fue una niña pelirroja que movía una varita en forma de corazón, mientras gritaba <em>"Moepipipi, moepipipi"<em>  
>Estaba concentrado, viendo la serie, cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina, al notar una corriente cálida en su oreja derecha.<br>- Iiiiiih.  
>- Ejeeee. -Shinnosuke se sentó a su lado. Ya no tenía cuernos, ni cola puntiaguda, y sus ojos rojos se habían vuelto de un bonito color miel. Kazama le llegó a ver un anillo negro en la mano derecha, que supuso que sería lo que le daba forma humana. -¿Estás viendo la brujita Moepi? Eso lo ve mi hermana pequeña.<br>- Por supuesto que no. -Mintió el chico, avergonzado. -Ya estaba puesto, y no se cambiar la emisora.  
>- Wooo, wooo. -Sonrió el moreno, ahora humano. -Bueno, pues no he encontrado ropa de tu talla, porque eres tan chiquitito~ -Kazama lo fulminó con la mirada. -Asi que tendrás que apañarte con mi pijama, y mañana iremos a comprar ropa.<br>- ¿Eh? -El ángel se sonrojó levemente. -¿Me vas a regalar ropa?  
>- Ihh... Claro. No pretenderas ir por ahí con ese vestido, ¿no?<br>- Oh... N-no... Y es una túnica, enterate.  
>- Esa es sólo la forma estúpida de llamar a un vestido. -Soltó Shinnosuke, intentando picarle. -Por cierto sólo tengo una cama.<br>- ¿Entonces me toca dormir en el sofá? -Preguntó el peliazul con gesto de horror.  
>- Claro que no. He pensado que podríamos dormir juntos.<br>- ¿Estás loco? No pienso meterme en la cama de un desconocido, y menos de un Demonio.  
>- Wooo, woooo. -Asintió el moreno cerrando los ojos. -Pasalo bien en el sofá.<br>Kazama se quedó unos momentos en silencio, antes de fruncir el ceño.  
>- Bueno vale. -Soltó al fin. -Pero sin intentas algo raro te vas a enterar.<br>- Vale, vale. -Sonrió ampliamente Shinnosuke. Este tipo era bastante manipulable. Y pensaba aprovecharse de eso todo lo que pudiese.  
>- Asi que...Iré a cambiarme... -Declaró el ángel, poniéndose en pie.<br>- Vale. Prepararé la cena.  
>- ¿Eh? P-pero no prepares Humano al horno ni nada así.<br>- Lo siento, no tengo tierra en mi casa para que hagas la fotosíntesis.  
>- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE-! Ughhh. Olvidalo.<br>Y dicho esto, Kazama entró en la primera habitación que vio, dando un portazo. Shinnosuke no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse. Ver al chico perder la paciencia era muy divertido.  
>Y más que lo iba a ser.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazama entró al baño, dando un portazo para mostrar su más que evidente enfado. Miró alrededor, y se vio complacido al ver que no era muy pequeño. Al menos la bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para meterse con sus alas.<br>Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y comenzó a desnudarse, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora. Aún no se podía creer que Cheetah le hubiese hecho tal putada. Ni que acabase accediendo a vivir con un maldito demonio por un año completo. Probablemente se iba a arrepentir muy pronto, pero lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era relajarse en un baño caliente.  
>Cerró la llave del agua e introdujo el dedo índice para comprobar la temperatura.<br>- En fin... -Susurró, y se metió en la bañera con un suspiro de gusto.

Pasó unos quince o veinte minutos dentro del baño, hundiendo la cabeza de vez en cuando en el agua. De pronto, y sin esperarlo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe.  
>- Ya está la cena, Toru, querido~<br>Kazama se cubrió las zonas nobles con la cara como un tomate.  
>- ¡SAL DEL BAÑO!<br>- Wooo, wooo. Si tampoco hay mucho que esconder... Iiih... -Suspiró Shinnosuke, cerrando la puerta justo cuando el ángel le lanzó una pastilla de jabón, haciendo que chocase contra ella.  
>- Maldito imbécil... -Suspiró el chico saliendo de la bañera con las alas mojadas y pesadas. -Supongo que tendré que usar el anillo después de todo...<br>Caminó con pesar hasta el lavabo, y se puso el anillo dorado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. En un parpadeo, sus alas y su halo habían desaparecido, y sus ojos, antes amarillos como el sol, ahora azules como el cielo. Y no le quedaban nada mal a decir verdad.  
>- Um... Podría acostumbrarme y todo. -Sonrió, agarrando una toalla, que colgaba de la pared.<p>

Shinnosuke miraba la pizza que acababan de traer, con cara de hambre. Podría haberse comido al pizzero perfectamente, pero eso probablemente sólo asustaria a su nuevo inquilino, y no era su intención... Por ahora.  
>La puerta se abrió lentamente, y de ahi salió el chico vistiendo el pijamas blanco con figuras de colores que le habia dejado. Kazama tuvo que cojerse los bajos en el pantalón y las mangas para que no le arrastrase, pero por lo demas no le quedaba muy mal. Simplemente no era su estilo.<br>- Oye huele bien. -Sonrió el ángel, acercándose a la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Shinnosuke. -¿Lo has hecho tú?  
>- Ni en broma. Lo he pedido a domicilio.<br>- A... ¿Domicilio?  
>- Iiihhh... No sabes nada del mundo humano.<br>- ¡Claro que se! -Kazama frunció el ceño, y agarró un trozo de pizza. -Se más que tú.  
>- Woo, woooo... Lo dudo. -Rió el moreno cogiendo otro trozo.<p>

No tardaron en comerse la pizza entera, mientras veían en la tele una película de comedia romanticona. A Shinnosuke no le hacía mucha gracia, pero Kazama parecía pasarlo bien. Cuando la película estaba por terminar, el bajito se frotó el ojo derecho,mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Tienes sueño?<br>- Oh. N-no... Para nada. -Mintió. Por supuesto que tenía sueño. Pero si se dormía, eso significaba que sería totalmente vulnerable al demonio que era su nuevo compañero de piso.  
>- Va. Vamos a dormir. Estas que te caes de sueño y yo también.<br>- ¡He dicho que no!  
>Shinnosuke suspiro con un sonido como "iiih".<br>- Como quieras. Yo me voy a dormir. Apaga la tele cuando te acuestes.  
>El chico se marchó, y como esperaba, no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Toru estuviese detrás suyo, listo para dormir también.<br>El moreno le hizo un huequito en la cama, y posó sus brazos detrás de la nuca, mientras Kazama se tumbaba a su derecha.  
>- Buenas noches. -Comentó el más bajito, escondiendo las manos en la almohada como solía hacer siempre, y a espaldas de Shinnosuke.<br>- Sueña con los angelitos. -Bromeó él, antes de apagar la luz.

La noche fue un verdadero infierno. Shinnosuke no dejaba de moverse, ponerle la mano en la cara, agarrarse a él como un koala, patear las sábanas, babear y roncar. ¡Estaba más que harto!  
>Serían sobre las cuatro de la mañana cuando se levantó a por algo de agua, y a descansar de la paliza que era dormir con ese idiota, pero de pronto una luz iluminó toda la casa, seguido en pocos segundos de un estruendo. A Kazama se le cayó el vaso al suelo.<p>

El ruido de un trueno despertó a Shinnosuke, que se levantó perezosamente.  
>- Voy a cerrar las ventanas para que no entre agua... -Comentó, pero su derecha estaba vacía. - ... ¿Kazama? El moreno salió de la habitación, para encontrar en su sofá a un bulto temblando, cubierto por una manta. Se acercó en silencio, y se sentó al lado con curiosidad, sobresaltando al bulto.<br>- Oye... ¿Qué haces?  
>- N-Nada... -Susurró una voz desde debajo de la manta. Se vio una luz cegadora, y seguidamente el chico empezó a contar. -Uno, dos, tres, cua-<br>Se quedó en silencio cuando el ruido del trueno lo interrumpió.  
>- Oye, Kazama. ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?<br>- Pft. No.  
>Shinnosuke levantó una ceja, y sonrió.<br>- Woo, wooo... Entonces no querrás que ponga una película y nos tapemos hasta que pase...  
>La sabana se abrió lentamente, revelando los ojos azules y aguados del más bajito.<br>- Eso... Eso estaría bien...  
>El moreno soltó una risita, y tras cerrar las ventanas, metió en su reproductor de DVDs un disco de su hermana de la brujita Moepi, que aunque Toru lo negase sabía que le gustó.<br>Acabaron quedándose dormidos en el sofá, tapados con la manta en menos de quince minutos. Y para alivio del ángel, Shinnosuke no se movió, ni hizo ningún tipo de ruido molesto esta vez.


	2. Shut up and Smile

**_Notas de Autora: Mil gracias por los follows y favoritos que tiene esta historia. Me alegro que este gustando. :) Recuerden dejar comentarios con sus dudas o sugerencias para mas adelante. Y no olviden seguirme en las redes sociales puestas en la bio._**

**_Un saludo y un abrazo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>la la la la la la<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>la la la la la la<strong>_  
><em><strong>Throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe spread a little love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe I'm a little drunk)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But all we need is some ice cream and a hug.<strong>_

-Shut up and Smile- _Bowling For Soup._

* * *

><p>Kazama despertó con dolor de cabeza y de espalda, al estar apretado en un sofá cutre con ese idiota encima. Suspiró, y como pudo se deshizo del demonio y se levantó para desayunar algo. Entró a la cocina rascando su pelo despeinado, mientras soltaba un bostezo. Las desventajas de ser un humano era que no te despertabas con el cabello perfecto y como una rosa. La sensación de cansancio era de lo más desagradable.<br>Cruzó la vista por la encimera, y se topó con un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Una sonrisa golosa apareció en sus labios, y estiró una mano para agarrarlas, pero algo se topó en su camino.  
>- La radio... -Susurró Kazama, curioso. Aún seguía incrédulo por el intento de asesinato de Cheetah. Fue a dejarla en la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta de que la radio blanca tenía una especie apertura. -¿Y esto?<br>Al abrirla, sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Había una grabadora dentro...  
>Sin dudar ni un momento, el ángel le dio al botón del play, escuchando una voz un poco demasiado familiar invadir el salón-cocina.<br>- ¡Hola! Eh... Si estas escuchando esto es porque estás vivo. Y si estas muerto ya iremos por tu cuerpo o... Lo que quede de él. -Kazama sintió la tentación de tirar la grabadora contra la pared, pero se resistió. -Bien pues como no hay forma de contactar contigo seguiremos tu rastro por los monitores, aunque tampoco te creas. Estamos muy ocupados eh. Nos vemos en una semana. O mejor dicho, un año para ti. Hahaha. Adios~  
>Ahora si que no pudo aguantar las ganas, y tiro la grabadora contra el suelo haciéndola pedazos.<br>- Woo, wooo... Que broma más cruel. -Comentó Shinnosuke mirándolo desde el sofá. -Ni nosotros hacemos eso...  
>- Tu cállate. -Soltó el más bajito sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, y cogió el paquete de galletas.<br>- Iiiih. Que malhumor por la mañana. -Shinnosuke se levantó, y paseo hasta el lado de su nuevo compañero de piso, robándole una galletita. -Mi hermana aun no ha vuelto a casa, asi que tenemos tiempo para ir a comprarte ropa. ¿Te apetece?  
>Se quedó unos instantes mirando el suelo, antes de levantar la vista.<br>- Está bien...

Kazama salió de la casa con una sudadera roja que no le gustaba nada, y además le quedaba grande, junto con unos pantalones demasiado largos. En cuanto cruzó el marco de la puerta, pudo observar con detalle el jardín que ayer no vio bien por culpa de la oscuridad.  
>El suelo estaba repleto de hojas secas de colores marrones y naranjas. Le gustaba.<br>- ¿Todo listo? -Preguntó el moreno cerrando con llave.  
>- Deberíamos llevar un paraguas... Esta nublado. -Comentó Kazama, observando el cielo.<br>- Naaah, no hace falta, hombre.  
>- Uh... Bueno...<p>

Caminaron por una docena de tiendas, antes de que Toru encontrase el estilo que le gustaba, y el pobre Demonio estaba agotadisimo. Aunque el más bajito parecía pasarlo hasta bien.  
>Primero le propuso el estilo gótico que a Shinnosuke le pareció que podia quedarle sexy, pero el chico se negó rotundamente. Después probaron con un estilo callejero, sin embargo Kazama empezó a decir que era <em>"The Kaza"<em> o algo así, y el moreno se lo llevó antes de que hiciese más el ridículo.  
>Y ahora aquí estaban. En una tienda asquerosa de ropita para pijos. Con politos, chalecos, corbatas... ¡Bah!<br>- ¿Qué te parece? -La cortina se corrió, mientras el más alto levantaba la vista, desinteresado. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente la ropa le quedaba de maravilla.  
>- Woo, woo. Es de tu estilo. -Asintió<br>- Haha. Yo también lo pienso. -Shinnosuke volvió la mirada a su derecha. -Creo que tengo un don natural para... ¡UMPH!  
>Kazama no pudo continuar, porque el Demonio se le lanzó encima, tirandolo hacia adentro del probador, luego se apretó, estampandole la espalda contra la pared.<br>- ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE-  
>- Shhhh.<br>El ángel pensaba seguir replicando, cuando una voz afuera llamó su atención.  
>- Oye, Nene... ¿No te huele a...? -Después de una dudosa voz masculina, se oyeron algunos "sniff, sniff" -¿A ángel?<br>- ¿Eeeh? ¿Tu crees? -Respondió una voz femenina. -Yo sólo huelo a nosotros. ¿No te estarás equivocando, Masao? El moreno se quedó mirando a los ojos a Kazama, y luego hizo un gesto con la boca para que aguantase la respiración. El ángel le obedeció algo asustado.  
>- ¡Mi nariz nunca falla! -Hubo una pausa. -Ahh... El olor se aleja. Jo... Que hambre.<br>- Haha. Te lo he dicho. ¿Qué tal si vamos de caza esta noche? Hace mucho que no comemos de eso.  
>- ¡Vale! Es una buena idea~<p>

Los pasos se alejaron con las voces, y los dos chicos suspiraron con alivio.  
>- Iiih... Que susto.. -Susurró el moreno, pasandose una mano por el pelo, aun pegado contra el más bajito, que seguía con un ojo cerrado.<br>- Oye...  
>- ¿Eh? -Shinnosuke bajó la mirada hasta Kazama, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.<br>- G.. Gracias. -Susurró.  
>- ¿Eh? No hay de qué hombre. -Comenzó a reírse el demonio, dejando ver un par de colmillos afilados. -Para eso somos compañeros de piso, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si te compramos esto, y a partir de ahora salgo yo a comprarte cosas? Al menos hasta que se te vaya el olor a ángel.<br>Kazama levantó la vista, para encontrarse al moreno sonriendole, demasiado cerca. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.  
>- Oh... Eh.. Vale. -Sonrió también, ladeando la cabeza. -Pero... ¿Podrías... Apartarte?<br>- ¡Woo! Perdón, perdón.-Se disculpó con una risita el moreno, que acabó siendo contagiosa.  
>Sin duda, había tenido suerte encontrando a este tipo.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazama y Shinnosuke salieron del centro, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con los demonios de antes, y al parecer tuvieron suerte.<br>Consiguieron salir por la puerta principal, con sólo una bolsa, que el ángel llevaba con ambas manos, sin meterse en ningún tipo de lío.  
>- Oye tengo que comprar un par de cosas... -Comentó el moreno a la salida. -Comida, y eso... ¿Me esperaras fuera de la tienda?<br>- ¿Um? ¿No puedo entrar contigo? -Preguntó el más bajito, mirando hacia los lados paranoicamente.  
>- Pero no voy a tardar nada. Iiih... No pasará nada, creeme. -Shinnosuke sonrió. -Si alguien te hace algo, grita y estaré aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.<br>- ¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de tu palabra? -Soltó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, y se encogió de hombros.  
>- Sólo pienso que si yo fuese a despedazarte no lo haría aquí delante de todos. Probablemente esperaría a que volvieses a casa para hacerlo allí. -El moreno sonrió tetricamente, dejando ver sus colmillos, mientras Kazama palidecia. -Asi que no hay nada que temer.<br>- Ya... Si tu lo dices... -Susurró el ángel de forma nerviosa.

Llegaron al supermercado, y el más bajito se sentó en un escalón, esperando a que saliese Shinnosuke. Posó las manos en sus mejillas, mientras veía a un par de niños jugando entre las hojas secas, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
>Fue entonces cuando notó algo golpear su espalda. El chico se giró lentamente, y para su sorpresa encontró una bolita de pelo blanca con una cola larga que se movía rápidamente.<br>- Anda hola... -Saludó, con una sonrisa, acariciandolo. -Yo he leído sobre ti. También hay perros donde yo vivo, ¿sabes? Pero no son tan pequeñitos.  
>- ¡Woff!<br>No pudo evitar cogerlo en brazos, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, y seguir acariciando su suave pelaje.  
>- ¿Y tu dueño? No me digas que vives en la calle...<br>Kazama se quedó mirando a los ojos del perro, y luego levantó una ceja.

- Tooooru~ Miraaa~ Te he comprado una sorpresa. -Shinnosuke salió de la tienda con algunas bolsas, para encontrar al ángel de pie, y agarrando su barriga donde había un bulto sospechoso. -¿Ih? ¿Qué llevas ahí?  
>- Ejeje... ¿De qué hablas, Shinnosuke?<br>- Pues de ese bulto. -El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, cambiando el tono de voz. -Toooru~ No me digas que estás...  
>- ¡NO DIGAS COSAS RARAS!<br>El moreno empezó a reír, hasta que el bulto comenzó a moverse, ascendiendo hasta el cuello del ángel, de donde salió la cabeza de un perro blanco.  
>Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio.<br>- ... ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

Kazama caminaba con una gran sonrisa, abrazando su nueva mascota a,quien había llamado Nevado, por su color blanco como la nieve.  
>- Por cierto, Shinnosuke. ¿Qué era esa sorpresa qué decías?<br>- ¡Ah, sí! Te he comprado unos flanes de Moepi. Para después de comer~  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Y se puede saber porque me has comprado algo como eso? -Se sonrojó el ángel, frunciendo el ceño levemente.<br>- Vaaa, vaaa. Si en el fondo te hace ilusión, tontin. Ejeeee. -Kazama apartó la mirada, poniendo morritos. No pensaba volver a darle las gracias en ese mismo día. -Bueno, tendremos que comprarle una correa y eso al perro, ¿no? También habría que llevarlo a un veterinario...  
>- Yo no entiendo de esas cosas. -Se quejó el más bajito. -Llevatelo tú, y yo llevo las bolsas de la compra a casa.<br>- Ejeeee~  
>- ¿Qué te pasa ahora...? -Entrecerró los ojos.<br>- Parecemos una parejita~ -Sonrió el Demonio ampliamente.  
>- Te he dicho que dejes de decir cosas raras, Shinnosuke.<br>Intercambiaron los objetos, y el moreno le dio las llaves de la casa con una sonrisa, y después de un 'hasta luego' cada uno fue por su camino.

Kazama aún se preguntaba que iba a ser de su vida ahora. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? ¿Vivir con ese tipo, hasta que viniesen a recogerlo? (Si es que lo hacían, claro...)  
>Inevitablemente soltó un suspiro, metiendo la llave en la cerradura no sin antes echar un vistazo al jardín. El día seguía nublado y frío, pero pensaba sentarse en el sofá a ver la televisión hasta que volviese Shinnosuke, asi que no importaba.<br>Cruzó el marco de la puerta extrañado por el olor como a sangre que salía del salón. Entonces, su mirada azul chocó con la carmesí de una niña pequeña, de afilados dientes, y manchada por completo, comiendo lo que parecía ser carne de una figura humana que estaba bocaabajo, llenando el suelo de un espeso líquido rojo.  
>Al ángel se le cayeron las bolsas de las manos. Tanto él como ella no pudieron reprimir un grito de horror absoluto, que venían a decir lo mismo.<br>- ¡SHINNOSUKE!

* * *

><p>- Bueno... El perrito no tiene ningún chip localizador, asi que es tuyo. -Sonrió el veterinario. -Tiene unos siete meses, aproximadamente.<br>- Vaya que alivio... -Suspiró Shinnosuke. -A mi novia le habría sentado fatal si no nos lo hubiésemos podido quedar. -El Demonio sonrió de lado, divertido, por referirse a Kazama como "su novia".  
>- Ah... Felicidades. -Señaló el doctor, retirandose los guantes. El moreno se miró el anillo. -Cada vez son menos los valientes.<br>- Oh. Uh. Gracias. -Rió, aún más divertido. -¿Entonces ya me lo puedo llevar?  
>- Claro. Sólo te pediré los datos para programar sus vacunas.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Umph! -Kazama dio contra la pared, por culpa del brazo de la pequeña niña diabolica que lo agarraba del cuello.<br>- Vaya... Pero si tu eres el angelito de anoche, ¿verdad? -Rió la chica. -Pensé que mi hermanito te habría devorado a estas alturas... Pero nada. Que no da el paso, chico. -El adolescente comenzó a temblar. Aunque la niña pelirroja le hablaba con un tono divertido, su agarre cada vez era más fuerte. -En fin... Supongo que tendré que encargarme yo, como siempre.  
>Toru cerró con fuerzas los ojos, mientras gritó rápidamente.<br>- ¡Espera! S-Shinnosuke me ha invitado a vivir aquí.  
>- ¿Eeh? -La pelirroja ensangrentada levanto una ceja, antes de sonreír ampliamente mostrando sus dientes afilados. -Oh... Siempre anda haciendo eso... No quieres saber lo que pasó con el último ángel que vivió en esta casa.<br>- ... ¿Q-qué pasó? -Preguntó, temeroso.  
>- Oh pues no se. Creo que vive en un par de calles a la derecha. -Soltó ella, aflojando el agarre. Kazama le dedicó una mirada envenenada. ¿A qué venía asustarlo de esa forma?<br>- Bueno, lo dicho. ¿Tienes hambre?  
>- ¡PERO SI ESTABAS AMENAZANDOME HACE CINCO MINUTOS! -El chico frunció el ceño, mientras que lo soltaba por completo.<br>- Hahaha. Eres gracioso. -Sonrió, volviendo a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte. -¿Los ángeles comeis de esto?  
>- Uh... Si se puede evitar... -Susurró, agárrando las bolsas para ponerlas en la encimera, alejándose de la niña que volvía a su trabajo de desgarrar el cuerpo. Kazama tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar.<br>- Pod shiedto, zoy Himawadi Nohada. -Sonrió la demonia con la boca llena de carne cruda procediente del brazo de la victima.  
>- No hables con la boca llena. -Le regañó el ángel, apartando la mirada. -Y menos de eso.<br>Himawari tragó antes de responder con una risita.  
>- Lo siento, lo siento. -Se pasó una mano por la boca y continuó. -Tampoco te preocupes. Yo no suelo venir aqui más que para comer. Mi hermanito y tu tenéis toda la privacidad del mundo~<br>- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -Susurró Kazama, entrecerrando los ojos. La respuesta de ella fue una risita, antes de seguir comiendo.

* * *

><p>- Eh, guapa. ¿Te gusta mi perrito? -Soltó Shinnosuke, a una muchacha castaña que por ahí pasaba. Ella pasó de largo, lo cual le molestó un poco, asi que con un chasquido de dedos se le levantó la falda de forma misteriosa. El moreno empezó a reír ante los gritos de la chavala, y volvió a emprender su camino a casa con Nevado en brazos. Se preguntaba como estaría Kazama. La verdad es que le hacía ilusión tenerlo en casa. Siempre se sentía un poco solo en esa caseron tan vacío, y tener a alguien con quien compartirlo le resultaba divertido. Además el ángel estaba tan serio todo el rato, que el hacerle perder la paciencia le parecía interesante.<br>- No me importaría que se quédase para siempre. -Le comentó a Nevado, que miraba hacia arriba un poco confuso. -¿Tu que dices? -Le sonrió, haciendo que el perrito moviese la cola.

Llegó a casa en nada, y fue a abrir la puerta, pero oyó voces en su interior.  
>- ¿Entonces nunca ha atacado a nadie?<br>- Que va, chico. Mira que le enseño, y tiene el poder para hacerlo. Pero nada. A veces incluso le traigo para comer a él. Pero se conforma con la comida humana. ¡Puaj!  
>- Vaya... Es un alivio. Yo aún no he desarrollado los míos...<br>- ¿Eeh? ¿En serio? ... Ejeee.  
>- ¡No te rias!<br>- Pero es bastante adorable.  
>El moreno entrecerró los ojos, y cruzó la puerta para encontrar a su hermana y a Kazama en el sofá sentados viendo la tele, especificamente a la brujita Moepi.<br>- Oh. Hola, Shinnosuke. -Saludó el chico.  
>- Hermanito~<br>- Um... Hola. -El demonio levantó una ceja, y posó la mirada en una mancha de sangre de su alfombra. De pronto frunció el ceño. -Himawari...  
>- ¡Anda! ¡Un perrito!<br>Los dos hermanos empezaron a discutir, uno porque la chica había empapado su suelo de sangre, y la otra porque no le dejaba acariciar al perro. Kazama se les quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.  
>Quizás esto no estaba tan mal después de todo...<p> 


End file.
